Operation: Morgenville High School
by honey97
Summary: Shane Collins is moving from lively Dallas to mild Morganville. This distraught loner Shane decides to put his manipulative skills to the test as he is going to break social boundaries in Morganville High School and make history. All he has to do is get himself a goth, a nerd and jock to make everything complete. Morganville doesn't sound so boring now does it? AH
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hi this is my first fanfic  
I'm going for Claire and Shane type story with a little MichealxClaire to make Shane jealous  
Hope you like it and please Review! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Morganville Vampires Series **

* * *

SHANE-

You know the worst thing in the world that can happen to a dude like me? Do you? Go on guess. I dare you. You took too long, let me just tell you- it's starting High School in the middle of semester in some godforsaken town in middle of nowheresville and leaving the awesomeness that is Dallas. Well the shit hole is called Morgenville to be precise but who cares. I don't. How does my dad expect a stud like me to have life in a town like this? He doesn't and that's the problem.

I'm not leaving much behind in Dallas. No really close friends, girl friends or boys friends (I don't swing that way but I thought I would just add that) so I won't be missing much. Mum and Alyssa will be coming with us but it's not that. I'm going to miss the life style. The feeling of the vivid city lights, maze like alley ways that I can always seem to be able to navigate my way around, the buzz of cars and the endless traffic. The feeling of being in a city with thousands of people but knowing I will always be alone. Yeah, I like that. So what? I'm a realist. I know I'll always be alone and I accept that, you could even say I embrace it. No relationships prolonged more than it has to be, that's me!

But if I'm going to move to Morgenville, then things are about to change. I'm going shake some lives. Shake some social boundaries. Get a Nerd. Get a Goth. Get a Jock. Get a cheerleader. Get whoever I want and make them become friends. You want to know why? Well because it's different. Because it's interesting. Because it will liven up this boring town. But I'll have to keep to my number one rule-don't get attached. It's going to be hard.

But hey, I'm Shane Collins and I'm always up for a challenge.

* * *

**A/N-I know it's really short but it's a prologue to help you get a feel for what will happen in later chapters **  
**Please review**


	2. The Morning

**A/N-Hi again**

**I'm soooo glad people reviewed my story. I know its early days and this is my first fanfic but it does mean a lot to me that there are people out there that are reading my work. I love you everybody who read, reviewed, followed and added to your favourites. Hopefully I can get some more people to do the same. Also if you do feel the need to critic my work do so because I'm only starting out so I need all the help I can get. I HOPE I DON'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN!**

**Enough of my silly talk, on with the story ;)**

* * *

P.O.V Shane

Morgenville High blows. I mean I know I just drove into the school parking lot and didn't even step into the building but I already know this place is such a draaaaag. How can I tell I hear you ask? Just by looking at the school mascot. What type of creepy ass school has a venomous viper as their school mascot? I mean the freaky thing has blood dripping from its fangs! God this school needs a good dose of therapy.

I turn to Alyssa who sitting up front with me (my little sister a freshmen and me a junior) because I suddenly heard her make that weird squeaky noise that she makes when she's nervous or about to vomit. I hope it's not the latter.

"So my little chick, you ready?" I ask.

"Born ready", she states in a voice that tells me she is worst liar in the history of mankind and that is including my mum when she said nobody would make fun of my mullet hair style in kindergarten. I can still hear the taunts and jeers till this day.

But I don't point this out because that would mean I would have to give her a pep talk. I'm a dude and I don't know how to do 'pep' talks, so I shrug my shoulders and make my way out the car. Alyssa follows suit and walks to my side of the car. It was a total 'Twilight Bella Swan new girl moment' (hey don't judge, Alyssa forced me to watch it) because they all started staring at us. It was like they froze or something because it looked like nobody was breathing. I never been the new kid before, I was always one of them. One of the people staring at the new kid like they're an alien from outer space but now I was the new kid I didn't know what to do.

So I did what Shane Collins does best. Intimidate. I lock my hand on the shoulder of some random freshmen that walks my way.

"Show me where the school office is now."

He turns around and now that I zero in on his face and his clothes I can tell his a Goth or maybe an emo. He looks real thin like he hasn't eaten in a month and with bruises on his face I can tell he's been battered a bit. I instantly soften. I know how being slapped about feels like so I know I did a 'no no' when I chose him to take my anger out on. I see the fear glisten in his eyes.

"Shane that was ruuude! At least ask his name first before you ask him for a favour." Alyssa cuts in using her 'I'm a sweet little fairy voice' mixed in with her 'I'm better than Shane voice' she uses for mum and dad alllll the time. But I let it go because I feel bad that I gave the kid a shock and plus I know she's right.

"Sorry man, just having a bad morning. What's your name kid?"

"Don't worry about it; I've been having a bad year so I know how it feels. Name's Jason…you?" He smiles a bit but I can tell he still wishes he was somewhere else but since I stopped him, I might as well get what I came for.

"Shane and this is my sis Alyssa, we're new here so I was hoping you could show us where the school office is… is that cool man?" I add the last bit because I can feel Alyssa's 'be nice' eyes on me but I could have mistaken it for her making flirty eyes at Jason. I didn't know Goth was her type; I mean the dude's wearing eyeliner and black nail polish.

"It's cool. No worries just follow me." He's looking straight at Alyssa when he says this and I wonder if I should punch him. You know being a protective brother is meant to be one of my jobs but I allow him because now that I think about it, I must have hurt his shoulder when I grabbed it.

We follow him out of the student's parking spaces and up the steps of the building. As we make our way pass the lockers and down the halls, I feel a million eyes on me. I guess that one little interaction with Jason made me forgot for a second that I was the new kid. I have to blend in fast and hope this doesn't last long. I sneak a look at Alyssa and I see she has a 'dear caught in headlights look' on her face; I'm glad I'm not the only one.

When we're in the office a let out a huge sigh relief, there's nobody in here. Once a loner, always a loner. I guess my plan of socialising needs some work if I'm only going to be happy when people are not around. Well you know what they say fake it till you make it.

The women at desk gestures to us to come forward and I attempt at a 100 watt smile. It's hurting my face I can tell you that. She mirrors my smile easily and looks a bit flustered as she tries to search through the landfill that is her desk.

"You must be the new children that are arriving today, brother and sister…" It mostly sounds like she's talking to herself as she's looking down rifling through loose bits of paper.

"Shane and Alyssa," Jason adds in helpfully or so he thinks he's being. I almost forgotten he was there. But I wished he had left as he's standing a bit too close to Alyssa with smile I find disturbing.

"Yes!" The school sectary says with sense of triumph as she holds two pieces of paper in the air. "Shane and Alyssa Collins," she reads our names of the paper and then continues by looking up at us, "welcome to Morgenville High School. My name is Mrs Danvers and hope you enjoy your time here but if there are any problems you can come to me and I'll point you in the right direction. I'm sad to say the principle can't meet you two today as she is busy but she'll meet with you both before the week is over. I'm sure of it. Here are your schedules," she hands us both a piece paper. I look down and see that mine says 'Alyssa Collins.' I trade with Alyssa and she looks at me, letting out a small giggle sensing that I would've wanted to make fun of this bubbly, ditsy sectary but the women carried on oblivious, "So I got you both guides to help you with making your way around school and they're in your homeroom so that should be even better shouldn't it?"

Clapping her hands to together she looked content with her idea and eyes wide as she had the look of hopeful approval from us. We both seemed to nod in sync as we made it clear that we didn't mind having someone look out for us in this quite large school.

Then Jason jumps in looking away from the paper in Alyssa's hand, "Oh wait a sec, me and Alyssa are in the same homeroom and we have some of the same classes. Maybe I can be Alyssa's guide and help her around the school, how about it Mrs Danvers?"

Well how fucking convenient. What is up with this dude! Why the hell is he still here? The more he talks the less and less I feel sorry for him and want to punch his lights out. I want to the tell this boy a straight out no but I know I need to work on being nice, so I carry on looking at Mrs Danvers hoping that she'll tell him how it is.

"I don't see any problems with that other than the fact that the girl who volunteered is going to be put out but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Yes, I'm sure it'll be great idea for you to do it Jason. Why don't you hop along and show Alyssa her homeroom and give her a tour of the school before the bell rings."

Grrreeaat. I left my sister's fait up to a sectary and this is what I get. Even though Alyssa did look happy about it, I sure as hell wasn't.

"Bye." Alyssa says as she walks out with HIM.

"Oi, I'll see you at lunch and you," looking at Jason, "make sure you look after my sister." I bite back the remark 'or I'll kill you' just in time for me not to look like a mass murder.

"Shane, I can look after myself. And yeah see you at lunch." They walk out and I'm left in the office with Mrs Sunshineclueless.

"I'm sure your guide will be here in a second so don't you fret about being late to class."

Wow she really was clueless if she thought I was upset because I might be late to precious homeroom. And at that moment someone opened the door I saw Mrs Danvers face light up as she saw the person.

I turned around. A girl with a slight Texas tan and blond, brown hair that was tied up in a messy pony tail walked in. She had slight awareness and awkwardness about her that didn't seem to fit in with the office but with the small cute smile playing on her lips, you can tell she was familiar with her surroundings. The simple t-shirt, jean mini-skirt and lack of make-up told you she didn't follow fashion but the splendour of her aura told she didn't have to.

And all I could think was….

Woah I want to get attached to her.

* * *

**A/N- Well this is first complete chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it! ;)**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Morgenville Vampires Series or the Twilight Saga**


	3. The Guide

**A/N- Helllo People **_  
_

**I know, I have failed you guys for taking soooo long to update but I was going through some stuff. Family, school, exams-you the same old stuff. But I should have updated and wrote this chapter sooner. I am so grateful for all the followers, reviewers and readers. You guys are soooo AWESOME! You make my heart so happy when I read your reviews or see that someone has added it to there favorites or followed the story. **

**Here's the story and hope you like it **

* * *

_P.O.V Shane_

What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I just thought that! What loser thinks 'I want to get attached to her'? Me, that's who! I mean she's average looking at best, quiet short for a junior and has bulging backpack. That alone states she's a nerd.

Even though I was thinking all this, I know I still have that star stuck look on my face. You know the look! My mouth is hanging slightly ajar, my head tilted to the side and my eyes bugging out. I know this but I carried on looking like the grade A idiot that I am. I wonder what she's thinking. I bet she's calling me a stupid but in a smart girl way that I wouldn't understand even if I could read her mind.

She makes her way to Mrs Danvers desk and talks in low hushed tones. I catch snatches of the conversation but she's talking too fast for me to catch everything.

"Just show him around and your problems are over," I hear this sentence that Mrs Danvers utters and I understand instantly.

The chick is my guide. She was forced into it. And she doesn't want to do it. Way to make a guy feel welcome on his first day. I don't know why but for some reason this hurts me. I mean she doesn't even know me but already decided she doesn't like me. Shane Collins is nobody's problem but his own.

At this thought, my face straightens up. I want to slap myself and realise I'm bending my first rule. I've started to get attached to her. I don't know this girl but I already feel like I need to prove myself to her! So I put my mask in back in place and pretend to not be listening but strain my ears to hear more.

They finish abruptly and my guide has this neutral look on her face. I'm guessing she lost as Mrs Danvers gives the answer away with that psychotic smile of hers. You can tell which one of the two could become a world class spy.

BLEEEP BLEEEP

The sound goes on for few more seconds; I'm guessing that's the bell for homeroom. ''Well that's the bell to tell the students to make their way to homeroom,'' Mrs Danvers says unnecessarily.

The girl turns to me and attempts at a smile, you can tell it's forced but it's better than nothing. The sectary's smile is so bright behind her, the contrast of my guide's smile looks like she's been sentenced to death. Well I guess I like being compared to death, it's fitting. Sadly.

I pulling my hand out of my jean pocket and say, ''Hi I'm Shane, hope I'm not any trouble but I really appreciate you showing me around.'' She blushes a bright red. She thinks I'm hot! Result! Wait, I thought smart girls weren't meant to do that. Brains were meant to rule over emotions for girls like that right?

I'm so stupid!

She doesn't think I'm hot, she embarrassed because she thinks I heard what she said about not wanting to show me around! Duh, sometimes I amaze myself with my own stupidity. She's a polite girl; she wouldn't want anyone's feelings hurt. But a part of me is hoping it's the hot thing.

She takes my hand in hers and shakes saying ''Hi, I'm Claire and it's not any trouble because we're in the same homeroom. Welcome to Morgenville High.'' She's smiling at me. See she's polite; she won't want to hurt my feelings. I can use that to my advantage. If I don't mess it up. I look into her deep forest brown eyes. The depth in them scares me and excites me at the same time.

She slides her hands out of mine and I realise it must have been there for long. Hope it wasn't sweaty! I put my hand back in my pocket. Is it weird I miss her hand in mine? Gosh, what dude would say that?

Claire's eyes meet mine. She looks embarrassed. I smile to show her I'm not.

BLEEEP BLEEEP

_P.O.V Claire _

At the sound of the second bell, Shane's face looks like a question mark. Mum says ''Oh that's just the second bell Shane dear, telling the students they should all be in class now and homeroom has begun… I should give you a note for Mr Glass explaining why you both are late.'' She shuffles around looking for her the note slips, while doing this she explains, ''Mr Glass is your homeroom teacher. '' Taking a glance at Shane when she says this.

Nodding, he ruffles his dark, shaggy brown hair with his hand that was in mine a second ago. His eyes seem alight with worry as if he's calculating something. They meet mine again, a chocolate gooey brown with touches of gold as an outline and long, thick eyelashes surrounding it. Long eyelashes are such a waste on boys but on him they only added to the perfection of the boy before me. The top corners of his mouth were lifting and his melting smile emerged again.

Why do jocks have to be so perfect? I mean it's obvious he is a jock. It's obvious he has the physic and face of a Greek god. And it's obvious I don't have a chance with him. But I don't even WANT a chance with him because I have to concentrate on my studies. College scholarships don't fall out the air do they?

I can't help show new kids around the school when I should be revising. It's too much effort.

However, the girl in me oozes through as I imagine myself with my hands through the soft locks of his hair.

I slap myself on the head, wanting to banish those thoughts to depths of hell. Uggg. It's too embarrassing to even thinking about it.

''Why the hell did you do that for?!'' Even further embarrassment conveys on my face as I see Shane's face drenched in shock. Great I'm crazy to him now, what a wonderful first meeting. NOT. ''Ummm….'' I look to my mum to save me but she's still writing the note. ''Ummm…'' Racking my mind for a non-crazy answer I say, ''I just remembered I forgot an important book at home that I needed for a lesson. I'm so stupid. Ha, ha, ha.'' My laugh sounds shaky and unsure but I put a smile on my face, hoping that he believes me.

''Oh Claire, you shouldn't do that. Here's the slip dears, off you pop. '' Saved by the mum. I'm definitely going to hug her when I go home. She hands me the slip while Shane walks to the door, opening it but not going through it. He stands beside it, waiting for me. I like that.

I mentally slap myself this time and walk past. Without looking at him I pass him the slip and start turning into the hallway. Not checking if he's following. I hope this makes me look strong, determined and aloof. But I know I'm the total opposite.

Shane takes all of three big steps to catch up with me, (my stupid short legs could never compete with his long legs) gives me another one of his killer smiles saying, ''Hey slow down Claire and remember I'm the new kid so don't lose me. Ha, ha, ha.'' His musical laugh sounds so light and bright.

Uggg. I mentally punch myself this time.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it **

**Review please!**


End file.
